A different life
by midnightpurplerose
Summary: I lost every thing, my family, and I had to move thousands of miles from all my friends. I am forced to start a new life, but with help from new family maybe lift is not all that bad maybe I can had a different life and maybe even fall in love. pleas review i need to know how i am doing.
1. my life changes forever

When I woke up I never expected a day like today. It all started when my mom said that we should go to the mall with her and my dad. So we all got in to the car and we drove off. I did not mined going with my parents places because I love them but they can be really boring. "Hey Paige so how was your day?" my mom asked.

"It was ok, I guess" I answered. I was picked on a lot at school, so, it was not my favorite place.

"At least you know there are people at home who will always love you" my dad informs me.

"I love you guys to" I say with a smile.

We were almost at the mall when the car swerved into the other lain. I don't remember much after that because I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. There was a nurse talking to a doctor. After the doctor left I asked the nurse "Where are my parents?"

"Oh honey, you don't know." She came over and grabbed my hand "they… they died in the accident for the wounds were to grate."

I didn't have words I just lad there fighting off the tears.


	2. the hospital and Delilah

recap: I didn't have words I just lad there fighting off the tears.

"We should get you to school, I will take you home and stay there with you until your adopted" the nurse informed me and walked out.

I sat up and got out of bed. _'I must have been out for awhile'_ I thought. I found my shoes by one of the chairs and got them on. It seemed that I was not that injured, just a couple bruises here and there.

The nurse came back with a cup of ice cream and was no longer in her work clothes. "Here you go" she handed me the ice cream "we took out your consoles while you were out" she informed.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days" she answered.

We left the room and walked thru the hospital until we got to the garage and found her car. It was a red color with a contactable roof. I never really looked but after we got out the garage I could see she was tan with full brown hair she was beautiful.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled "Delilah" she answered.

"That's a pretty name" I commented. She just smiled.

When I walked in to my house my dog, Dusty, trampled me and kissed my face. I pushed her off me and went to my room, grabbed some clothing and headed for the shower.

After that I brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my bag and was off. I tried to think of anything but my parents, but that failed as soon as I got to class.


	3. school

recap: After that I brushed my hair and teeth, grabbed my bag and was off. I tried to think of anything but my parents, but that failed as soon as I got to class.

Mr. Harper called us to the carpet. I sat in the back. I was trying not to get noticed because then I would most likely have to talk about them. I did not want to talk because talking lead to thinking and thinking lead to crying, I did _not_ want to cry in front of_ people._

"As some may already know" Mr. Harper began "Mr. and Mrs. Angle died in a car wreck Friday evening." '_Oh no here we go! Please, please, please, stop! Please, forget'. _I thought to myself.

"Are class mate Paige Angle is now all alone" Mr. Harper continued. '_Of cores bring me up yay one more thing to get picked on about, great'._ "All I know is that the car crashed almost at the north town mall, Paige do you have anything to add to that statement?"

I looked up at Mr. Harper and knottiest everyone looking at me. I quietly said "no." I now focused on my hands to keep from crying.

The day went so slow. No matter what we did all I could think about was how today, and the next, and next, I would never see my mom and dad again. I was 15 and still needed my mommy and daddy. Every once and awhile my purple eyes would fill with tears and so I would move my brown hair in front of my face to hide it.

At the end of the day I was about to turn to leave for home when I heard someone call my name I turned around to see Madison, Dean, and Jacob. Madison had blond shoulder length hair and brown eyes, me and Madison cape are hair the same length because we where the best of friends. Dean had brown short curly hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin, his hair was so curly that if it grew he would have a fro. Jacob had black short hair with bangs, blue green eyes and freckles mostly on his nose and under his eyes.

"Hey" Madison said sadly as she gave me a huge. "Maybe my mom will adopt you" she put in braking the huge.

"No she already has a lot to do, I don't want to add to it. Plus she probably does not even have the money to care for another child" I informed her.

Tears threatened to fall in her eyes. Jacob came over and gave me a hug. I looked at Dean and gave him a sad smile. He walked up and gave me a hug a real hug and I hugged back. The boys then left for home.

"Do you think I can come over?" Madison asked.

"That would be nice" I smiled at her my best friend. I knew with my luck I would probably get a family that is abusive and too far away to come and visit my only friends.


	4. Madison! adoupted?

recap: "That would be nice" I smiled at her my best friend. I knew with my luck I would probably get a family that is abusive and too far away to come and visit my only friends.

When I opened the door I was was trampled by dusty. I gave a small smile. _'At least I have dusty my only family left'. _I got up got a dog biscuit and gave it to dusty before going in my room with Madison following.

"Paige is that you?" I heard Delilah call from the living room.

"Yes" I called back.

She poked her head in to my room and smiled. "Who is your friend?" she asked.

"Madison my best friend forever" I answered with a smile.

Weeks past before Delilah got a call from someone.

After about two weeks Delilah got a phone call. Wants she got off the phone she gave me a smile.

"That was from a family in new York they said that they wanted to adopt you" she was so happy I desisted to give her a small smile. "They will be here when you get back from school because they were in the state. When you get back you will meet your new mom, dad, and brother then you will start to pack. You will have to go before the start of summer, this is great." She finished. I nodded and left for school.


	5. my new family

recap: I nodded and left for school.

At school I tried to not focus on the fact that I was leaving soon but fail at the end of the day when I was about to go home.

"Hey Paige, do you think we can come over to your house?" Madison asked.

"I would like it if you did" I answered with a small smile.

As we approached my house I saw another car and remembered that I was going to meet my new family and my smile slid off my face.

"Whose car is that?" Dean asked.

"My new family" I answered.

We walked up to the door and I hesitated to open it. I had to do this thou this was going to be my family I had to. As we walked in at first I saw no one but then I heard a voice I did not know.

"Paige you are here!" Delilah said happily.

"Yap, Oh this is Dean and Jacob my other friends." I put in.

I saw three people behind her two boys and one woman. One of the boys had black hair, sea green eyes and looked a little older than me. The other boy had black hair, dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black and looked around my age. The woman looked a little like the sea boy she had brown hair, brown eyes and was defiantly the sea boys' mom.

"Hey Paige, that really creepy boy looks like the guy you draw in class all the time" Deon laughed in a whisper as he pointed at the dark boy.

"It is not nice to point Dean and I am pretty sure that he might be my new brother" I whisperer back glaring at him. He put his hands up in surrender and I huffed.

"Hi my name in Percy Jackson" sea boy said putting out a hand.

"Hi I am Paige Angle" I said shaking his hand.

"This is Nico my friend and Sally my mom" he put in pointing to the others.

"Percy and Nico you should get to know Paige" Sally said so she could talk to Delilah.

I put my back pack down in my room and went outside to the tree and started to clime it like I did all of the time. As I reached a sturdy big branch I stopped and sat down while the others claimed up.


	6. an

**i will not update until i get a review to know how i am doing**

**~sorry~**


End file.
